rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Drinks all 'round
Drinks all 'Round is the second episode of Battle of Blood Gulch Season 1. It was released September 11 2011. It was written by Sniperteam82308. Plot "What about Krayson?" Swanson asked. "Look. Swanson I want to know why hes... different." "Different how?" Swanson asked. "Hes still British... he still loves a good drink... and hes still the best damned leader I've had." he continued. "Well... hes been acting. strange. Avoiding me." Harlod said. "And thats strange? No offense but if you act how you act to me I'd avoid you to." "Shut up. I know you did something to him. Not sure what but thats why I'm even talking to you." "Look. Hes been avoiding me to. Actually ever since you showed up... and Song... maybe hes having trouble deciding who his best friend should be? Don't worry if... sorrry I mean when he chooses me I'll step down. I'm already best friends with Song." "Shut u... wait what do you mean when he chooses you? I've been his best friend even before Blood Gulch!" "Yea and then you two split up. Then I came here and we've been best friends since." "Still I've known him longer!" "For a longer period of time yea but I've had more accumulated time spent with him..." "Alright you know what thats not it!" "Your just saying that because you know I'll win." Swanson said in a mocking tone obviously enjoying the argument. "Why don't you just go grab another beer and drink yourself to sleep again Swanson." Harlod said getting angry. "You know we could just have Krayson do it right now... or we could make it fun. How about we have an obstacle course. Whoever wins gets Krayson." "But I'll still get him because you'll step down..." "Fine then it'll prove who Krayson's best friend is and who his forced best friend is." "Fine lets just do it." Harlod replied. "So... Jenkins... wanna drink?" Krayson asked. "What? You know I hate drinking." "And yet you do it." "Good point.... hand me one." "Here ya go." "Where do you get this stuff anyway?" "Oh... Swanson has a nice little stash I go into." "Ah... so why are we watching Red Base again. Its been hours and theres no activity." "Because..." he started to drift off. "Shes out there." "Whos she?" Jenkins asked. "Wha oh no one. I meant they're out there... doing something..." "Oh... really?" "YES!" "Alright alright. So... you and Harlod know each other?" "Yes... been friend since before Blood Gulch." "I could tell by him but you... your not acting like it." "Hmm... its nothing." "Whats nothing?" "Nevermind." Krayson said. "Hey guys!" Martinez yelled as he came up the ramp. "Hey Martinez" both soldiers replied simotaniously. "So I was trying to get this bug off of Swanson and Harlod told me to go and check on you guys." "Oh bugger... I'd better go down there and make sure Swanson isn't being killed." Krayson said getting up. "How do you know it'll be Swanson being killed?" "Believe me." All of a sudden Swanson screamed in pain "OW!!!" and a loud clang was heard. "If Swanson's getting killed I want to watch!" Jenkins said, "No more changes in the Falcon!" "Alright everyone." Maddox began. He was standing in front of something that had a tarp over it. "I would like to present my latest invention!" "Wheres Alexa?" whispered Clay. "Wouldn't you like to know." Song replied. "Hey come on your just doing that because you like her!" "I don't like her!" Song said alloud. "Like who?" Alexa came from under the tarp. Song sighed. "No one Alexa. Now look what you've done. Ruined the suspense." he said to Clay. "Anyway.... I built this using parts from the Wraith." Maddox continued. He pulled off the tarp. "I call this the Revenant. Alexa would you be kind enough to demonstate?" he asked stepping into the passenger seat.